


Cat Rescuers

by SweemyClod



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caspar von Bergliez Being an Idiot, Cats, Cute, Fluff, Fun, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, No Spoilers, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), not route specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweemyClod/pseuds/SweemyClod
Summary: Something sweet and short I wrote based after something that happened at my college! A cat was unfortunately stuck in this pit made for basement windows, and when thinking about it I realized it made for a good setup for a story with Caspar and Ashe!(Btw, the cat was fine. A girl stayed with them and had called our local 911 and waited for help. Tbh, Bernie is in this story because she vaguely reminded me of her. Also, it's my first fanfic! :))
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Bernadetta von Varley, Caspar von Bergliez & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez & Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fire Emblem: Three Houses by SweemyClod





	Cat Rescuers

Caspar and Ashe were on their way back to Garreg Mach after hunting. Well, Ashe was the one who had done the hunting and Caspar was the observer as well as the happy pack mule carrying everything caught. Ashe had his bow in his hand and arrows on his back while Caspar carried everything in a large knapsack, and his hands gripped the straps as he happily spoke to Ashe while they walked.

Interrupting a conversation about the food of Garreg Mach, Ashe noticed Bernadetta. She was crouched in front of a pit dug outside the most inner wall of the monastery, looking down into it. Her hands were clenched, pulled close to her collar.

Caspar looked to where the archer’s gaze had locked and unnecessarily noted, “She seems panicked.” 

Ashe nodded to Caspar. “She would have to be to come this far out of her room.” 

They walked closer, unnoticed by the girl with unkempt hair. “Heya Bernie!” Caspar greeted gleefully.

“Eep!!” She squeaked, standing up immediately and whipping around to face the two.

“Sorry, sorry.” Caspar apologizes, obviously disappointed in himself. His hand went to his head as he looked down. “I keep forgetting I really need to tone it down when I talk to you.”

“Anyways,” Ashe says, placing a hand on Caspar’s shoulder briefly as he moved closer to Bernie. “What’s gotten you out of your room?”

“Well,” Bernadetta began, looking down quickly to avoid eye contact. “I opened a window to see if I could paint something from the inside of my room. And I started hearing scared meowing!” She was now looking at the two, frantic again. Her hands made gentle fists as she raised them close to her collar. “There's a cat stuck in the pit for the basement windows! Come here!”

The two came closer and sure enough a short haired black cat was at the bottom of the pit, sitting at the far corner with its tail curled around and looking up with hopeful green eyes. 

Returning to a closed disposition, Bernadetta continued explaining. “I haven’t been here long, but I was too scared to tell anyone. I was trying to muster the courage and figure out if there was any way I could get them out myself.” 

“Good thing we’re here! Ashe, you know what to do.” Caspar said with a fist clenched, eyes glimmering with heroic excitement at his friend.

“I do?” Ashe asked as Caspar took off the knapsack full of their supplies and catchings. The blue haired boy paused to take a dead rabbit out of the knapsack, confusing Ashe, and then proceeded to jump down into the pit. “Caspar!” Ashe exclaimed.

“Here kitty kitty, I won’t hurt you. You want rabbit?” Caspar asked, approaching the black cat.

The cat was obviously from the monastery as it walked closer to the blue haired boy, and wasn’t fazed by his antics. Caspar dropped the rabbit to lift the cat and hold them up to Ashe, who moved to grab the cat, but it scrambled up his sleeve suddenly, scaring Bernie, and dashed away. 

“Well,” Ashe said, looking back down in the pit. He crossed his arms frustratedly with a very directed frown. “We have a bigger problem now.”

“Whaat? No, you’re strong! Lift me outta here Ashe with those big muscles of yours.” Caspar said and held up his right hand to his friend. Ashe shook his head but clasped the noble’s hand, and tried his hardest to lift the blue haired boy. Straining, Ashe had to let go and fall back when Caspar suddenly jumped, attempting to run up the wall using Ashe as his tether and divots in the wall as leverage. 

Falling on his back, Caspar sat back up quickly and raised a fist to yell from the bottom of the pit. “What was that?!” 

“Caspar, I should have been the one to go in there! You’re strong enough to lift me out, but I’m certainly not strong enough to lift you out!” Ashe responded, matching Caspar’s volume in a more controlled tone. 

Caspar’s face went a bit red when confronted by his rashness. “...Yeah, maybe.” He admitted, glare lowering to the floor. 

“Umm…” Bernadetta began in a nervous tone. “Should I go get like… Alois? He shouldn’t be busy, right? And he’s strong! And nice!”

Ashe’s eyes went from Bernadetta to somewhere between her and the pit as his brain tried to calculate a quick solution. Bernadetta didn’t know the faculty and a majority of the guards had left for an important mission. Even the Professor was out this week training with their classmates. That left Rhea, Seteth and whoever else the Professor hadn’t asked to join them. The other class leaders would also certainly be too busy...

His eyes refocused on some trees. “Do you think you could stay in there for a bit? We might be able to roll a log over here and you could crawl out on it.” He explained. “You should be light enough.”

“Yeah I’ll be fine. But don’t think I won’t bother you to do upper body training with me after this!” He stated in a mocking tone, flexing his right arm to pronounce his bicep. “If I’m so light, why couldn’t you lift me out?”

Ashe shook his head for the second time and walked away, Bernadetta following with her hands together and close to her collar. 

\---

The two archers picked their way along, searching for a thick enough branch perfect for Caspar. Ashe remembered rope was in the backpack and kept it in mind. Of course mountain climbing wasn’t a pastime many took part in at the monastery, so a tether wouldn’t be readily available, but a bolt of metal struck into the ground should suffice if worse came to worse. The rope could also be used for joining a bunch of sticks together for strength if the two couldn’t find a log. 

Ashe occupied himself by thinking of alternative methods for rescuing his friend while searching for the log. Bernie wasn’t much of a talker, preferring to anxiously follow behind Ashe without a word nor sound. He had to respect her for that. She’d make a natural hunter if she could… handle the violent part of it. Killing violent people trying to kill you was one thing, but killing cute, wild animals was another. 

It might seem hypocritical. Ashe loved animals so much yet hunted, but the act was not for sport and instead to support the kitchen as well as a way to hone his skills with the bow. He also learned to hunt mainly when he needed to support his family… it wasn’t something he did for fun at all. Now he hunted for the monastery, and only the monastery. 

Bernie interrupted his train of thought by tugging at his sleeve. “Umm, I think I found a good log!” She said with some excitement. It was good to hear, as her only tone before had wavered from fear to nerves. 

The two lifted the large log and made their way back to the pit. Ashe was surprised by Bernie’s strength, as she had an easier time than him lifting it. Before he’d almost told her to leave to find someone for help, but had decided not to so she wouldn’t be anxious about what she wasn’t around for. He also had figured he would need the assistance. 

\---

Coming closer to the pit, Ashe was slightly wheezing. He’d joke to Caspar about paying him back if he hadn’t assisted him in hunting. 

“Almost there.” He said to Bernie between breaths, and received not only a smile but also a squeaked, ‘Yup!’

When they got to the pit they found Caspar had tossed the rabbit out of the pit and was laying down on his back. The brash boy launched himself back on his feet, reaching out for the log excitedly. 

“How do we want to do this…” Ashe muttered, analyzing the scenario.

“Throw it in!! Come on.” Caspar yelled, breaking Ashe’s concentration.

“We don’t want to hit you.” Ashe responded. He set the end of the log down and Bernadetta still held hers, unaffected by the weight. “I’m just… thinking about how to do this carefully.”

“I don’t care man! I’m going crazy in here Ashe!” Caspar exaggerated, waving his arms.

Ashe shook his head with a sigh through his nose, trying to let go of tension and focus again. “Just… make sure you stand close to the wall alright?” He asked Caspar.

The blue haired boy nodded and went against the wall facing the monastery. Ashe and Bernadetta moved the log so they could adjust it into the pit parallel to the wall, and tipped it vertically so it could drop down. Ashe directed Bernadetta to push down the one side to shift the log so it could sit diagonally in the pit.

Caspar cheered when it was in and scrambled out as fast as the cat. “Thanks guys! Up top dudes!” He exclaimed, offering a high five to Ashe. The archer laughed and gave the expected high five. Caspar raised his hand as well to Bernadetta, who flinched initially, responded with a very gentle high five. 


End file.
